The present invention relates to a automobile visor unit or an accessory carrier mounted on a window visor in an automobile which carries compact discs (CDs).
It is sometimes convenient for the occupant or driver of an automobile to store accessories, such as compact discs (CDs), computer discs (3.5" "floppy" discs), eyeglasses, gas credit cards, keys, wallet, miscellaneous paper items as well as pens and pencils, in a readily accessible location within the interior of an automobile. Most automobiles include a window visor which is rotatably mounted to the roof of an automobile or the support structure for the front windshield. Commonly, these window visors rotate to forward and aft positions such that in the forward position, the driver, if the visor is adjacent to the driver's position, is provided with a small pulled down sunshade in the upper region of the front windshield. In the aft position, the windshield visor is in a stored position adjacent to and in a plane generally parallel to the plane of the roof of the automobile. Further, window visors may be rotatably mounted such that the visor can swing from a forward position (corresponding to the visor acting as a front shade for the driver) to a side position such that the visor becomes a side window shade immediately to the left of the driver. In the side shade position, the visor is generally disposed in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the driver's side window of the automobile. Also, the automobile usually includes a visor for the passenger in the automobile.